Art3mis
Art3mis is the secondary protagonist and famous gunter and a member of the High Five in Ready Player One. She is first mentioned in Chapter 0002. She is the writer of "Arty's Missives," a blog dedicated to her search of Halliday's egg. Wade/Parzival describes her blog as a collection essays and Almanac interpretations, written in an endearing and intelligent voice. He then admits to having a crush on her, which is frequently addressed throughout the book and proves to complicate their competition. She was portrayed by Olivia Cooke. Personality Art3mis is intelligent, brave, kind, spunky, independent, selfless, funny, and bold. She is extremely knowledgeable of "gunter" culture. Art3mis is fiercely protective of her freedom and doesn't like to rely on anyone else — especially when it comes to gunting. Furthermore, Art3mis doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve; while Wade confesses his undying love for her, she remains hesitant and cautious, believing online romance to be impossible. Her refusal to return that four-letter word to Wade implies that she's motivated by her goals as a gunter as opposed to those as a love-hungry teenager. She may succumb to her feelings after the final battle, but it's important to note that she refused to meet with Wade beforehand. This decision indicates her values, as if to say, "let's get the job done first." Appearance In the book, Wade describes Art3mis' avatar as raven-haired and beautiful. She has a pretty face: hazel eyes, a pointy chin, rounded cheekbones, and a perpetual smirk. He also adds that her features look realistic, in comparison to the other avatars, as if her actual face had been scanned into OASIS as a skin. He has also referred to her avatar's body as "unusual." In the film, Art3mis's avatar hair is pink, instead of black. After finding her file in the IOI (Innovative Online Industries) database, Wade discovers that Art3mis looks identical to her OASIS avatar with the exception of a birthmark, a port-wine stain on the left side of her face which she attempts to cover with her hair. The file also mentions that she is 5'7" (1.7 m) and 168 lb (76 kg). History Toward the end of the novel, it is revealed that her former address is 2206 Greenleaf Lane, Vancouver, British Columbia. Her former house is also described as small and suburban. Quotes Gallery Promotional ready-player-one-movie-poster-artemis.jpg|Art3mis/Samantha Cook on a promotional poster. Ready Player One poster 1.jpg Ready Player One poster 2.jpg Readyplayerone-tributeposter-highres-beetlejuice.jpg|Art3mis, Parzival & Aech in a promotional poster paying homage to the Beetlejuice poster. Readyplayerone-tributeposter-highres-goonies.jpg|Art3mis and the rest of the High Five in a promotional poster parodying the poster of The Goonies. Screenshots readyplayerone-movie-screencaps.com-1848.jpg|Art3mis, Samantha's avatar in the Oasis. RPO-00474.jpg|"Damn. I love that bike." RPO-01262.jpg|Parzival and Art3mis at the Distracted Globe. readyplayerone-movie-screencaps.com-5314.jpg|Art3mis & Parzival share a romantic dance at the Distracted Globe. readyplayerone-movie-screencaps.com-5823.jpg|Art3mis rejects Parzival's love for her, believing he would be disappointed if they met in the real world. readyplayerone-movie-screencaps.com-13987.jpg|Samantha kicks F'nale Zandor. File:Readyplayerone-movie-screencaps.com-15364.jpg|Samantha and Wade being in love at Wade's apartment. Category:Successful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Strategists Category:Stalkers Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes